Anglovision Song Contest 2
"Walk Through Walls" }} The Anglovision Song Contest 2 was the second edition of the Anglovision Song Contest. It was held from 1 October to 7 November 2014 in the Mercury Theater in Colchester, Essex. Host town Colchester is a historic town and the largest settlement within the borough of Colchester in Essex, England. At the time of the census in 2001, it had a population of 104,390, marking a considerable rise from the previous census and with considerable development since 2001 and ongoing building plans; it has been named as one of Britain's fastest growing towns. As the oldest recorded Roman town in Britain, Colchester is claimed to be the oldest town in Britain. It was for a time the capital of Roman Britain, and is a member of the Most Ancient European Towns Network. Colchester is 51.2 miles (82.4 km) northeast of London and is connected to the capital by the A12 road and the Great Eastern Main Line. It is seen as a popular town for commuters, and is less than 30 miles (48 km) away from Stansted Airport and 20 miles (32 km) from the passenger ferry port of Harwich. Colchester is home to Colchester Castle and Colchester United Football Club. It has a Liberal Democrat Member of Parliament. The correct demonym is Colcestrian. The River Colne runs through the town. The name Colchester is derived from the Latin words Colonia (referring to a Roman settlement with rights equivalent to those of Roman citizens) and Castra, meaning fortifications (referring to the town's walls, the oldest in Britain). The earliest forms of the name Colchester are Colenceaster and Colneceastre from the 10th century, with the modern spelling of Colchester being found in the 15th century. Colchester is in one of the driest regions of the United Kingdom with average annual precipitation at 635 mm (25.0 inches), although among the wetter places in Essex. Colchester is generally regarded as having an Oceanic climate (Köppen climate classification Cfb) like the rest of the United Kingdom. Its easterly position within the British Isles makes Colchester less prone to Atlantic depressions and weather fronts but more prone to droughts. This is because like most areas in South-East England, Colchester's weather is influenced more by Continental weather patterns than Atlantic weather systems. This leads to a dry climate compared to the rest of the UK all year round and occasional (relative) extremes of temperatures during the year (occasional late 20°Cs/early 30°Cs during the summer) and quite a few nights below freezing during the winter months (daytime high temperatures are seldom below freezing). Any rainfall that does come from Atlantic weather systems is usually light, but a few heavy showers and thunderstorms can take place during the summer. Snow falls on average 13 days a year during winter and early spring. The highest temperature recorded in Colchester was 36.1 °C (97 °F) in August 2003 (during the 2003 European heat wave), and the lowest was −9.4 °C (15 °F) in December 2010. Venue The Mercury Theatre is a theatre in Colchester, producing highly regarded original work under the title "Made in Colchester" and also receiving touring shows. The theatre has two auditoria, and the Artistic Director is Daniel Buckroyd. The theatre also contains The Digby Gallery, which showcases local art. In 1968, the Colchester New Theatre Trust was formed to identify a site for a new theatre and to oversee its constructions. The Mercury Theatre, designed by Norman Downie, was opened on 10th May 1972, after a successful fund-raising campaign, supported by a large grant from the Borough Council. It originated with the Colchester Repertory Company, formed in 1937. The theatre was initially structurally identical to the Salisbury Playhouse, though the Playhouse was later extended. David Buxton, the first Artistic Director, was succeeded by Michael Winter in 1984. After David Forder’s retirement as Administrative Director in late 1990, Michael became Artistic Director and Chief Executive. In May 1994, Pat Trueman succeeded him in the joint role, until 1998. Adrian Stokes joined as Associate Director in 1995 and initiated the Community Education Programme. In 1998 Dee Evans arrived as Chief Executive and Gregory Floy as Artistic Producer. Together, in 1999, they formed the Mercury Theatre Company with Gregory as Artistic Director. In 2012 the Company was superseded by Made in Colchester, introduced by newly appointed Artistic Director Daniel Buckroyd and Executive Director Theresa Veith. Productions at the Mercury have included the work of Martin Clunes, Gwen Taylor, Simon Gray, Toby Longworth, Ingrid Lacey, Michael Grandage, Mike Poulton, Michael Deacon, Colin McCormack, David Oakes, Donald Freed Michael Grandage made his directoral debut at the Mercury with "The Last Yankee" Trevor Howard began his career at the Colchester Repertory Company. Gari Jones, formerly of the National Theatre, regularly pilots new work at the Mercury Theatre. The theatre was temporarily revamped so that it could host the contest. Dates * July 1: Submissions open. Somerset and Hertfordshire confirm their debut. * July 2: Lancashire, Essex, Greater London, Berkshire, East Sussex, Suffolk and South Yorkshire confirm their participation. * July 3: Leicestershire, West Yorkshire and Nottinghamshire confirm their participation * July 17: West Midlands confirms its return * July 21: Bedfordshire confirms its debut * July 23: Hampshire confirms its return and Greater Manchester confirms its debut * August 27: The contest's design is revamped to increase interest. * August 28: Kent confirms its return to the contest. * September 13: Wiltshire confirms its return to the contest. * September 20: Submissions close * October 1: Recap uploaded * November 7: Results uploaded Participation Eighteen counties participated in the contest, the same as in the previous edition. Results Submissions were opened on 1 July 2014, and 18 counties confirmed their participation. Somerset was the first county to confirm its participation. Kent was given the 18th place in the draw as one of G.R.L.'s members, Simone Battle, passed away almost a month before voting in the contest began. Voting Grid 12 points Category:Editions